gatesofandaronfandomcom_hu-20200214-history
Madoka Amano
Ő egy ügyes kezű szerelő ! Nagyon szeret tisztítani, szerkeszteni, készíteni Bey-eket !! Ő javította meg Ginka Bey-ét !!!! Bey-e: Mad Cancer 145F!! És egy kis dolog róla angolul: Madoka Amano (天野まどか, Amano Madoka) is one of the main protoganists in the Metal Saga. She is the daughter of the manager that owns the Beyblade Shop, the B-Pit. During her time there, she repairs and analyzes Beyblades. She was a former member of Team Gan Gan Galaxy, representing Japan in the World Championships. Although she is part of the team, she does not battle. Instead, she helps the team to repair their Beys and also analyses other teams' Beys. She is on a quest with Gingka and Co. to find the Legendary Bladers in order to stop the ultimate evil, Nemesis, from ruling the world. She is in many ways the Metal Saga counterpart to Kenny Contents Personality Madoka is about 11 years old and she is usually portrayed as a kind and motherly figure to Gingka and her friends. She is a Beyblade mechanic who works on and analyzes beyblades. Although she hardly battles with her bey, she is very passionate about Beyblade and often just watches the matches. She even tried to stop a Blader if she senses or knows their Bey has been damaged - for example, when Kyoya was facing Yu in the Survival Battle. She will also go to such lengths - for example, taking all night to fix a damaged Bey. She is also shown as a great cook - for example, she bakes a cake when Gingka was sick in bed and also Gingka commented that she taught Madoka as she appears in Beyblade: Metal Fusion. him how to cook a fish during his journey with Tsubasa. Madoka has shown great loyalty for her friends, especially Ginkga, who she has shown great concern and well-being for. She also has exceptional hacking skills that are shown when they raided Dark Nebula's base. She cares a lot for her friends and can be usually seen with a small laptop, which is used to analyze the beyblade from afar and create simulations of a Beybattle. She appears to be very good with computers and mechanics and is also very knowledgeable about Beyblades. Madoka's kind and generous (sometimes even charming) attitude has won over many people's hearts. History Equipment She has a touch screen laptop which she uses to analyze beys and she uses a stylus as a substitute for a mouse. In her workshop, she is as busy as a bee, fixing lots of beyblades especially Gingka's, Benkei's, Kenta's and Kyoya's. She does not rest until the beyblade is mended and she does a sleek job in doing so most of the time. RelationshipsEdit Gingka HaganeEdit Madoka's relationship with Gingka has continued throughout the Saga. Sometimes, they become pretty close during some encounters. Nonetheless, they both share passion for Beyblade and are always there to support each other. BeybladesEdit Mad Cancer 145F Madoka Amano is known only to have one beyblade which appears in episode 22 "The Fearsome Libra". It appears to be Mad Cancer 125F. Quotes "You get me...?" "You still with me...?" "Do you follow?" "You following me?" "Are you still with me?" Madoka mad at Yuki Voice Actors Japanese Voice Kei Shindou English Voice Barbara Mamabolo Madoka scared.jpg Trivia She is not in the manga during the Metal Fight Beyblade series. Madoka, Mei Mei and Lera's face designs all look similar. Despite only knowing Gingka since episode 2 she is probably his best female friend, which is probably because she is the first girl Gingka has come in direct contact with. Because of Madoka, Team Gan Gan Galaxy has a slight advantage over the other teams, since Madoka can fix, repair and scan Beyblades. Madoka is the only main character without a beyblade. thumb|Ő az a kedves szerelő!! Aki nem is olyan kedven!!! Szerelni tud de mást nem!! :))))))))